


Little Fish, Big Dreams

by AuctionableOffense



Series: Little Fish, Big Dreams [1]
Category: Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Adorable Tiny Mermaid in a Fish Tank, Cute, Energetic Girl, F4A - Freeform, Grinding, Heartwarming, Her Body is Tiny but Her Love is Big!, Hugs, Lots of "Master", Minigirl, Monstergirl, Pet, Size Difference, Wholesome, mermaid, reassurance, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:36:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29865798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuctionableOffense/pseuds/AuctionableOffense
Summary: So, this is a cute little account of a tiny mermaid in a fishbowl becoming intimate with her master. I tried to write something cute and energetic, so I hope you like it. I also tried to have a heartwarming moment of reassurance at the end, although I'm not sure how well that worked out. Either way, I hope you all enjoy!
Series: Little Fish, Big Dreams [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195739
Kudos: 1





	Little Fish, Big Dreams

Master, Master, you’re home!

I’m so happy! I want to hug you, Master! Can you please come over here?

Master, stop teasing me! I can’t come to you, I have to stay in my aquarium.

Yes, Master, come over here so I can give you a biiiiig hug!

Master’s finger...I can see it...I want to hug it...

(((Thud.)))

Ow! Master, I said to stop teasing me! I can’t reach your finger if it’s on the other side of the glass! Please dip it in!

Yay! Here’s a big hug for Master’s finger!

(((Sounds of contentment for a little while.)))

You know...sometimes I wish I was bigger. Some mermaids are really big, human-sized, and they could hug all of you. But I had to be a tiny fish, and it takes my entire body just to wrap around your finger.

But that’s okay! I love hugging your finger! It makes me feel so close to you. I spend all day looking forward to when you come home, so you can dip your finger in my aquarium and I can be with you again. Sometimes I wish you could just lift me out of the water like this, and hold me close, but I couldn’t breathe outside of my aquarium.

Hm? What’s in the bag, Master? Is it food? I’ll eat in a little bit, Master. I want to keep hugging you for now.

It’s not food? A present? For me?

(((Dramatic gasp!)))

Master, is that...a new decoration for my aquarium? Oh, it looks so cool! It’s a sunken pirate ship! Put it in put it in put it in put it in!

(((Splash.)))

Oh, it fits right it! Master, Master, look! There’s holes in the hull for me to hide in!

Master, can you see me? I’m hiding somewhere inside the pirate ship, can you find me?

Ahh! Your finger poked me! I knew you would find me, Master, because that was the practice round! I made it easy for you! I’ll hide better this time!

Ooh, wait, Master! Look here, on top of the ship! There’s a treasure chest! It’s got gold inside of it, Master, we’re rich!

Oh? I’m your treasure? Aw, Master, you’re going to make me want to hug you again!

Actually, I want to do that anyway! Bring your finger here! Oh, Master, I love my present so much! You listened when I said I wanted a little cave to hide in! You’re so good to me! Thank you thank you thank you!

You know, some of my ancestors, the mermaids and sirens from generations ago, used to use their songs to lead ships to their doom, and then, they would show off the shipwrecks to impress their friends, and now, and now, I’ve got my very own shipwreck! I’m just like my ancestors! Master, I’m so happy, I’ve always wanted one!

Well, no Master, I don’t really want to hurt anybody, or crash a ship, but it’s fine if it’s make-believe, right? Your little mermaid is allowed to dream, isn’t she?

Although, most of dreams are about being big enough to hug you properly...and...do other things with you...

What kinds of other things? Well...I’d rather not say, Master...just thinking about it...makes me...

(((A brief moan of pleasure.)))

Oh my gosh! I’m so sorry, Master! I didn’t realize I’d started to rub myself on your finger! Oh, I did it without thinking, I’m sorry, that was so naughty!

Master, you...don’t mind? I can keep going?

Oh, Master, I really want to, but I don’t want to be naughty in front of you...Are you really sure that you don’t mind?

Okay, here I go...

(((The dialogue now becomes very slow and interspersed with moans of pleasure.)))

Oh gosh...Master, it feels so good... rubbing myself against your finger...my most sensitive parts...Master, I love your finger...

Master, it feels so good for me...does it feel good for you, too? Can your finger feel how soft I am, all over, but especially down there? I'm always wet, not just because I live in the water, but because I get to be your mermaid.

Master, do you think...Do you think you could put it in me? Your finger, I mean?

Well, I know your finger is as big as my body...but I can make it fit! I really want some part of you inside me, Master!

Okay...If you're afraid of hurting me, then I guess I can't be upset...It was an unrealistic dream, anyways. I'll just make do with rubbing myself on it, okay?

But Master, I...I wish I was bigger. I wish I was big enough to do things like this with you, for real, to take you inside of me...There's nothing I want more...

If I were bigger, we could...really have sex...I could be your partner...We could do so much more...

Oh, just thinking about it is...

And rubbing on you is making me...

I'm going to...

Master, I'm going to...

Master!

(((She orgasms. The moans of pleasure stop from here on out.)))

(((She is gasping for breath for a moment.)))

Oh...Oh no! What have I done? Master's finger, my favorite finger...I've defiled it! I've done such naughty things to it, in front of Master! How am I supposed to hug it without shame anymore? How am I supposed to look at Master anymore? You must think that I'm such a dirty girl now...

I just want to slink inside my pirate ship and hide there...Forever...

Master? Master, you're hand is wrapping around me, so gently... This is...a hug? Master, you're hugging me?

You don't mind? I know that you said that before, but...I just want to be my best for you, Master! I want to be the best mermaid you could own! I don't want to be a naughty girl in front of you!

You don't think I'm naughty for what I just did? You're happy that I love you enough to show you that side of me? Oh, Master... You're sure?

You love me just the way I am, all of me? No, Master, I can't believe that... How could my tiny body, and my lust, and...how could any of it be appealing to you?

You love all of it? Because it's who I am? And you love me?

...Really? Master, that...that makes me so happy...

And... it would make you sad if I hid in my pirate ship forever? You'd miss seeing my usual, energetic, happy self when you came home? Oh, Master, I don't know what to say...but...but okay, I won't hide away forever. Only when we're playing, and then you have to find me!

(((She giggles.)))

Thank you, Master, I feel a little better!

Actually...I feel a lot better.

No, no Master, wait...don't let go of me yet. Let me stay in your hug.

Yes, just like this.

I love this.


End file.
